


Orange Blossom and Honey

by tinycecropia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol is a beautiful flower boy, Fluff, M/M, Piercings, Spanking, side baekchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycecropia/pseuds/tinycecropia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol owns a small music shop. Kyungsoo likes to visit the shop to talk to the cute owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Blossom and Honey

A bell jingled when they pushed the door open. The small music shop Kyungsoo and Baekhyun stepped into had a mix of new and used instruments and was decorated sort of eclectically; almost every inch of floor space was covered by elaborate rugs, mostly Persian, but there was one near the counter that Kyungsoo thought had the texture and colour of moss. There were also novelty lamps scattered around the place, a tacky collection that gave the whole shop an orange glow.

There was a tiny boy behind the counter who tapped his foot as he sorted something. He looked up at the jingling of the door and nodded to them. Baekhyun looked over his shoulder to shoot Kyungsoo his “that guy is hot” look. Kyungsoo huffed a small laugh and nodded, but was distracted by the strumming of a guitar coming from the other side of the shop.

There was another boy at the back with a mess of bright red hair perched on a metal stool. His acoustic guitar was resting on his knee, one long leg crossed over the other. He closed his eyes while he played. Kyungsoo didn’t have a “that guy is hot” look in his repertoire, but if he did...well.

The reason they had entered the store in the first place was the collection of pianos that lined the storefront window. Baekhyun dragged Kyungsoo along to look at them. He ran his hand along the polished maple of an upright antique piano and sighed, muttering about being able to afford it someday. Even Kyungsoo had to admit it was a nice looking instrument. When Baekhyun sat down to test out the sound of the piano Kyungsoo started to wander.

He eyed the instruments around the store. He never had learned to play any but they looked beautiful in the cozy lighting of the store. Baekhyun was sitting delicately on the piano’s bench and facing the street, the sun streaming in on him. There were drum sets in the middle of the floor. The far wall was covered with string instruments, guitars and banjos, a mandolin, violins, even a hulking upright bass in the corner. The tiny boy behind the counter was watching Baekhyun play with a kitten smile on his face (Baekhyun would be happy to hear it).

The closer Kyungsoo got to the back of the store, the more he focused on the sound of the red-haired boy’s playing. It was lovely. Kyungsoo didn’t recognize the song and he wondered if the boy wrote it himself. It seemed so complex to Kyungsoo’s ears, but of course he didn’t know much about the guitar.

Then the boy started singing along to his playing—again, Kyungsoo didn’t recognize the song. His voice was deep and warm. At this point Kyungsoo was just hanging around trying to get closer to the boy to hear better without being noticed. He wanted to strike up a conversation, even just to compliment him on his music, but he was hesitant. He pretended to be interested in one of the guitars hung on the wall and pushed his round wireframe glasses up his nose.

Kyungsoo brought a hand to his left ear to fiddle with his piercings, a nervous habit. He spun his lobe piercing. Concentrated on the repetitive motion. Was he imagining the burn of the worker’s gaze on his back? He glanced behind him and noticed Baekhyun had abandoned his place at the piano and instead was at the counter, chatting up the worker. Kyungsoo admired his boldness.

_I can do this_ , he thought. If he lingered around any longer _without_ saying something he would look like a dork. The stranger finished his song with a final strum of a chord and Kyungsoo approached him quietly.

“That was beautiful,” he said.

The stranger seemed surprised to see Kyungsoo in front of him; his eyes were wide and his mouth open in a small ‘o’. There was a split second when Kyungsoo regretted speaking at all before the boy was smiling. Relief seeped into Kyungsoo’s bones. And what a nice smile, Kyungsoo thought, noting the single dimple.

“Thank you!” the stranger said. His eyes quickly scanned Kyungsoo, who tried to will down the blush in his cheeks.

“Do you want to join me?” The stranger gestured at the wall behind him where a dozen guitars hung on display.

“Oh, I don’t play,” Kyungsoo said quickly. “But, um, I sing,” he added as an afterthought. He wasn’t expecting the boy to pat the stool next to him in invitation.

“I’ll play, you sing.”

Kyungsoo sat down gingerly, hands together in his lap. His eyes darted around before meeting the boy’s stare. He looked Kyungsoo over again, taking in his ratty tee and khaki jacket, his ripped black jeans, his beat-up shoes. Kyungsoo kind of wished he had worn something cooler—the other boy was just wearing a white t-shirt tucked into his light wash jeans, but the simple look suited him.

“Know much Neil Young?” the boy asked.

Oh, he guessed that from looking at Kyungsoo? Did he look like a Neil Young fan? What does a Neil Young fan even look like aside from, like, an old dude? Still, the guy had guessed right. Kyungsoo nodded.

“Harvest Moon?” Kyungsoo suggested. 

The boy smiled and began to strum the intro. Kyungsoo waited nervously for his cue with sweaty hands, but felt a calmness take him when he began to sing the familiar lyrics. This song always made Kyungsoo feel warm and full. The way the boy harmonized with his singing pulled a smile out of Kyungsoo and put him at ease.

When they finished the song Kyungsoo was surprised by a small applause coming from Baekhyun and the boy at the counter. Kyungsoo smiled sheepishly but the red-haired boy bent in an exaggerated bow.

“I’m Chanyeol.” He held his hand out for Kyungsoo to shake.

“Kyungsoo.”

“Your voice is lovely. I hope I’ll see you around, Kyungsoo.”

“Ah, thank you. Me too.”

Kyungsoo made his way back to Baekhyun with his hand buzzing and the distinct feeling of Chanyeol’s eyes on him. The boy at the counter, his nametag said “Jongdae”, smiled slyly at Kyungsoo.

“You seem to be getting along well with the owner.”

“Wait,” Kyungsoo said, “Chanyeol owns the place? Isn’t he a bit young?” He looked to be in his early twenties, around Kyungsoo’s age. Jongdae shrugged.

“Think his dad used to own the shop. I mean, that makes it sound like he’s dead. Mr. Park’s alive and well. I think he just gave the business to Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t resist peeking behind him to take another look at Chanyeol. He was setting the guitar down on a stand with his back to them. Wow, Kyungsoo hadn’t thought he would be quite so tall.

“Hey,” Baekhyun said, catching Kyungsoo by surprise. “You ready to go?”

Kyungsoo nodded, tearing his eyes away from Chanyeol.

“Text me,” Jongdae directed at Baekhyun.

“I will,” Baekhyun said with a smile, pocketing a slip of paper that Kyungsoo assumed had Jongdae’s number written on it.

The jingle of the door announced their return back to the sunny street. They had only walked a couple steps when Baekhyun nudged Kyungsoo's arm.

“He gave me his number.”

“Good for you. He seemed interested, he was watching you play.”

“Really?” Baekhyun asked excitedly. Kyungsoo nodded, smiling.

“Well, the guitar guy was checking you out hardcore.”

Kyungsoo was embarrassed but pleased that Baekhyun had noticed.

“You like him!” Baekhyun said, sing-song.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kyungsoo dismissed.

His caught himself thinking about Chanyeol several times that day. He thought about that warm voice, the orange glow that the lamps cast on them when they sang. Kyungsoo decided he would go back to the store the next chance he got; even if nothing else came from it, at least he had someone to sing with.

**  
April arrived with rainy days and the last of Kyungsoo’s classes. He only had three exams to write and they were spaced out. He wasn’t concerned. Baekhyun, on the other hand, had more to study, which was the reason he couldn’t come when Kyungsoo took the bus downtown and picked out the music store’s sign.

When he pushed open the heavy door he noticed Jongdae was working again, puttering around the far wall. Kyungsoo wondered if they even had any other employees. Chanyeol didn’t seem to be in—oh, never mind. He stepped out from the employees-only door and onto the store floor. Kyungsoo was relieved when Chanyeol turned around and spotted him, glad that he didn’t have to be the one to approach Chanyeol.

“Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol said, louder than necessary in the cramped store. Jongdae looked up for the first time and smiled at Kyungsoo.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo replied. He couldn’t help the smile stretching across his face. Chanyeol made his way across the store; his stride was so long it only took him a few steps. Kyungsoo noticed some small white flowers tucked into the pocket of Chanyeol’s shirt. _How charming._

“I’ve been hoping you’d come in. Do you need anything?” Chanyeol gestured vaguely to around him.

“Oh, no. I uh...thought we could play together again.”

Chanyeol’s answering smile made Kyungsoo’s heart jump.

It had only been a week since his first visit, but Kyungsoo had thought about Chanyeol every day since then. He wondered if Chanyeol had been thinking of him. He must have been, since he was apparently hoping Kyungsoo would visit the store. 

They cycled through a few more Neil Young songs before moving to Bob Dylan. Jongdae tapped his foot in time to their playing. In between songs they talked; Kyungsoo asked what kind of music Chanyeol was into and got a very comprehensive response, most of which he did not understand (he caught “punk” and “alternative” in there). When Chanyeol asked him the same thing Kyungsoo shrugged and said he was pretty easy to please, but had been drawn to American folk ever since he was a teenager. It always reminded him of home.

At one point Chanyeol mentioned that he wrote his own music. Kyungsoo was impressed.

“I’d love to hear your stuff sometime.”

Chanyeol looked pleased but seemed to shrug off Kyungsoo’s comment.

“Really, I mean it!” Kyungsoo insisted. Chanyeol’s expression was a bit hard to read, but he looked satisfied.

“I’d love to show it to you.”

**

Kyungsoo kept coming around to see Chanyeol at the shop. They got to know each other through long conversations on the store floor, putting a bookmark in whenever a customer needed Chanyeol’s help and picking up where they left off when he was done. Chanyeol explained that his dad passed the store down to him after deciding to open a restaurant with Chanyeol’s mom.

“It’s typical of him. he gets interested in something and fully throws himself into it. I kind of grew up in this store and would’ve been heartbroken to see it go, he knew that. For my twenty-second birthday he gave the store to me.”

“Man. That’s one hell of a gift.”

“I was scared shitless. Thought I’d mess it up and ruin his legacy or whatever,” Chanyeol laughed. “But I really love it!”

Sometimes when Kyungsoo walked through the door Jongdae would direct him right away to the back room. The first time this happened Kyungsoo acted aloof.

“He’s in the back,” Jongdae’s voice rang out from the counter.

“Don’t know who you’re referring to,” Kyungsoo deadpanned.

His act cracked when Jongdae laughed out loud. Kyungsoo smiled too.

“I’ve never seen him take this much interest in anybody before. You should ask him out or something.”

Kyungsoo tried to hide his blush from Jongdae by shuffling towards the back room. He wasn’t really supposed to be in there, but Chanyeol didn’t mind. When Kyungsoo knocked on the door and peeked his head in Chanyeol smiled.

“Look at this violin we just got in,” Chanyeol said, holding up the instrument for Kyungsoo to examine. “Made in the twenties. She’s a little rough now, but I’m gonna work on that.”

Kyungsoo saw what he meant; the body of the violin was discoloured and scuffed. Chanyeol perched the violin on his shoulder and played a short folksy tune. Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“You can play violin?”

“A fair bit, yeah. I’m still learning.”

“What else do you play?”

Chanyeol cast his eyes to the ceiling in thought while he spouted off a list of instruments: guitar, bass, drums, piano, djembe...

“That’s amazing. You’re amazing.”

Chanyeol beamed. Kyungsoo was pretty sure he saw a light blush on his cheeks.

On Kyungsoo’s way out Jongdae called him over to the counter and lowered his voice conspiratorially.

“If you get here a bit earlier he’ll be leaving for his lunch break, you know. At twelve.”

Kyungsoo thanked him for the information.

**

Honestly, Kyungsoo was just hoping for a chance to talk to Chanyeol while he ate his lunch. This way he wouldn’t even have to feel guilty for distracting Chanyeol from his work; of course, Chanyeol never seemed to care that Kyungsoo was keeping him from work.

It was a sunny spring day. In the gardens that were spotted along the main roads flowers were finally poking through the topsoil. Kyungsoo breathed in their smell on the air as he walked towards the familiar storefront.

He actually ran into to Chanyeol on his way out of the front door—literally ran into his torso. Chanyeol yelled and faltered, almost falling over, and then clutched his chest. God, he was cute.

“You _scared_ me.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Kyungsoo said once he finished laughing. Chanyeol was wearing an old denim jacket packed with patches and buttons depicting different flowers. Some of the patches looked homemade; there was a large canvas patch on the back with colourful sketches of lavender and poppies.

“I was actually just going out to eat, you want to come? I’ll buy you lunch,” Chanyeol said.

Kyungsoo had to double his walking speed to keep up with Chanyeol. The tall boy chattered happily about budding leaves and blooming flowers as he led them towards a large building Kyungsoo had never seen before.

“Where are we going?” Kyungsoo asked.

“To the market,” Chanyeol replied. Kyungsoo had heard about the indoor market at the heart of town but he had never been there himself.

When Chanyeol held the door open and ushered Kyungsoo inside, Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. He took in the little food shops, the artful dessert displays, the carts piled high with fresh fruits and veggies. The ceiling opened up to an expansive skylight inlaid with colourful sections of stained glass. The mingling smells of fresh produce, spices, and cooking food filled the air. Chanyeol was watching Kyungsoo’s reaction with a smile.

“I can’t believe I’ve never been here before...” Kyungsoo trailed off.

“I’ll buy you anything you want to eat.”

After a lot of thought (he just wanted to try _everything_ ) Kyungsoo settled on a gourmet sandwich. Chanyeol apparently approved of his choice because he asked for two orders. They slid into a table in the corner that was tucked under an arbor with twinkle lights winding through its cross beams.

“This is so charming,” Kyungsoo said while he cast his eyes around.

“I’m glad you like it,” Chanyeol replied. He was watching Kyungsoo with a smile.

They chatted while they ate.

“I cook a lot, you know,” Kyungsoo said. “I’d like to come here to shop for ingredients some time.” He had his eye on the butcher’s stall at the far end of the building.

“Ah, really? What kind of stuff do you make?”

“I just like to try new things, anything. I always loved cooking with my mom. She taught me everything I know.” Kyungsoo smiled, thinking about the last meal they cooked together. “I could...cook for you some time, if you’d like.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened.

“Really? I would be honoured.”

Chanyeol insisted that he buy Kyungsoo ice cream as well. He got starry-eyed over the lavender-blueberry flavour and Kyungsoo chose a honey and vanilla cone.

Kyungsoo noticed Chanyeol’s attention straying to a fragrant little stall overflowing with flowers. He nudged Chanyeol’s arm, catching him by surprise.

“Want to go smell?” he asked. Chanyeol looked like he’d been given a gift. He grabbed Kyungsoo’s free hand and pulled him along towards the flower shop.

The two middle aged women running the store had a warm, welcoming presence. They seemed like they had been together for a long time. It was in the gentle little touches they exchanged when they had to squeeze by each other in the small space. Kyungsoo smiled to himself at the love between them.

They recognized Chanyeol right away. The taller of the two with the shoulder length graying hair greeted him by name and Chanyeol returned the greeting. The two of them started chatting about a shipment that Chanyeol was apparently expecting at the store, mentioning how she needed to stop by to pick up some guitar strings.

The other woman, short and plump, looked at Kyungsoo’s fingers still interlaced with Chanyeol’s and gave him a shining smile.

“Who’s this?” she asked Chanyeol.

Chanyeol excitedly introduced him—“this is Kyungsoo, we met at my shop”—while Kyungsoo flushed and smiled beside him.

Chanyeol asked for a single tulip, pulling his wallet out of his jacket pocket, but the shorter woman stopped him by holding her hand up.

“It’s on the house.”

Chanyeol smiled brightly at them. The tulip was cut and wrapped in a simple white paper before it was given to Chanyeol, who handed the pink flower to Kyungsoo with a flourish. Kyungsoo blushed bright red but accepted the flower, his smile stretching from ear to ear, bowing at the two ladies.

They walked back to Chanyeol’s shop hand in hand. Kyungsoo’s heart felt so full. He wished he could stay longer but Chanyeol had to get back to work and Kyungsoo had a bus to catch. They stopped outside of the shop to say goodbye.

“Hey, you want to exchange numbers?” Kyungsoo said suddenly. Chanyeol was quick to agree.

After they had punched in their own numbers in each others’ phones, Kyungsoo rotated his left lobe piercing anxiously. Chanyeol seemed to notice; his eyes flicked to Kyungsoo’s fingers toying with the silver hoop. He reached for Kyungsoo’s piercing and the barest touch of Chanyeol’s fingertips on Kyungsoo’s ear, the back of his neck, had Kyungsoo’s eyes falling shut. He leaned his head to the side to give Chanyeol more access. He felt Chanyeol press a kiss right below his ear and gasped.

Kyungsoo opened his eyes to see Chanyeol so close, so pretty, so overwhelming. He caught a soft floral scent from Chanyeol and breathed in deep in an attempt to memorize it. Chanyeol tipped Kyungsoo’s head up and pressed their lips together.

When Kyungsoo arrived home he rummaged in the cupboard for a vase, filled it with water, and slipped his tulip into it. He smiled to himself while he stared at the pink flower, thinking about Chanyeol’s pink lips and how they had felt against his own.

**

The two of them met up whenever they got a chance over the next few weeks, what with Kyungsoo’s studying. Chanyeol took Tuesdays off. Kyungsoo took breaks between studying to kiss Chanyeol. He received countless encouraging texts from the boy complete with too many emojis and pictures of him giving a thumbs up (Kyungsoo appreciated the sentiment but it distracted him more than inspired him to work harder. Still, he wouldn’t have traded the texts for the world).

Kyungsoo’s final exam of the year was early on a Saturday morning and he was pleasantly surprised to find that it was the easiest one yet. To celebrate the fact that he was finally finished Kyungsoo invited Chanyeol to eat dinner with him at a cute cafe downtown that night. A real date.

Full and satisfied after their meal, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol wandered the streets hand in hand. They passed countless covered patios with lights strung across them where people laughed, ate, celebrated. Kyungsoo felt an overwhelming luckiness—to be alive, to be finished classes for the year, to be in Chanyeol’s company. The night was overcast but peaceful. The air was sweet on his tongue.

The clouds gave way to rain so suddenly it seemed impossible. The downpour soaked Kyungsoo right through even as he pulled Chanyeol toward an overhang.

“Well, fuck,” Chanyeol said.

Kyungsoo took his glasses off and went to wipe them dry on his shirt before he realized that there was no dry material left. He laughed and tucked them into his collar instead, where they hung solid against his chest. From their vantage point they could see the way the rain was coming down almost violently in sheets.

“Happy end of exams,” Chanyeol joked.

“April showers, or whatever.”

“My apartment’s right near here” Chanyeol said, pointing vaguely up the street. “Come on.”

He grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand and gave him a mischievous smile.

“You ready?”

Kyungsoo nodded.

They ran full speed up the sidewalk. Every footfall splashed water up their legs. Kyungsoo’s shoes were soaked through in a matter of seconds and he could feel the water sloshing in between his toes with each step.

When they stumbled into the lobby of Chanyeol’s building they were breathless with laughter, Chanyeol clutching his stomach, both leaving puddles on the tile floor.

Kyungsoo snuck glances at the way the rain dripped off Chanyeol’s hair and how his wet t-shirt clung to his tummy during the elevator ride. Equal parts excitement and nervousness droned in the back of his mind, but he was definitely curious about Chanyeol’s home.

Stepping into Chanyeol’s shop was almost like entering another world, or at least another era, and although stepping into Chanyeol’s home wasn’t nearly as transcendental it was a lot more intimate. It was very small but very cozy. A worn loveseat and an olive green corduroy armchair took up most of the hardwood floor of the living space. There was a tightly packed bookshelf squeezed into a corner next to an acoustic guitar that had clearly seen a lot of love. An assortment of wildflowers sat in a vase on the coffee table, and various pieces of art were tacked to the wall without frames.

Chanyeol shook his head, sending water droplets across the cheesy floral welcome mat.

“I’ll go get you a towel and a change of clothes,” he said. He started towards one of the doors on the right.

“Wait,” Kyungsoo blurted. Chanyeol turned and furrowed his eyebrows.

“You okay?”

Kyungsoo stood on his toes and kissed Chanyeol with purpose, pulling at his wet shirt, pressing flush against him. Chanyeol sighed against Kyungsoo’s mouth.

The kitchenette was just to the left of the entrance and Chanyeol surprised Kyungsoo by hoisting him up onto the counter to kiss him at eye level. In hindsight, Kyungsoo should have expected that Chanyeol could lift him, considering their size difference. He still grumbled a bit about being picked up. Chanyeol laughed, but Kyungsoo knocked the laugh out of him by pulling him in by the shirt and crashing their lips together, kissing dirty and desperate. Chanyeol groaned into the kiss. He nibbled at Kyungsoo’s bottom lip until Kyungsoo slid their tongues together to take control of the kiss.

Kyungsoo only pulled away when Chanyeol fondled him over his pants.

“This is unhygienic, I’m on the counter.”

Chanyeol burst into laughter. He pulled Kyungsoo off the counter with ease and led him towards one of the closed doors. Kyungsoo tried not to think about the wet butt-print he left on Chanyeol’s countertop.

Chanyeol’s room was simple if a bit messy. Kyungsoo smirked at the clothes on the floor; he supposed that Chanyeol hadn’t expected to be fucking him that night. Chanyeol looked a bit sheepish but forgot about his embarrassment as Kyungsoo began to shuck off their wet clothes.

When Kyungsoo pulled Chanyeol’s shirt over his broad shoulders his eyes caught a glint of sliver; thick barbells pierced both of Chanyeol’s nipples. Kyungsoo looked up at Chanyeol from under hooded eyes. Chanyeol’s smiling response sent a lick of heat down Kyungsoo’s spine:

“You’re not the only pierced one here.”

Kyungsoo didn’t take his eyes off Chanyeol’s while he leaned in, only flicking his gaze away as he tongued the cool metal against Chanyeol’s erect nipple. Chanyeol gasped.

“Oh, holy _fuck_.”

Kyungsoo smirked up at him.

“I didn’t know,” Chanyeol choked out, “How sensitive they are. I just got them a few months ago.”

“Oh?” Kyungsoo asked, fiddling with the piercing, pushing it back and forth. “We’ll have to test them out, hm?”

“Fuck, Kyungsoo...”

Kyungsoo quickly pulled off his own shirt and managed to get out of his tight jeans despite them clinging to his skin, still heavy with rainwater. When his eyes found Chanyeol again the other boy was also down to his underwear. Black briefs.

There was a large tattoo on Chanyeol’s right thigh. Roses bloomed red against his skin, classic and captivating, boxed in by a thin black rectangle. Kyungsoo stepped close and ran his thumb over the inked skin.

“Beautiful. Suits you.” 

Chanyeol proved him correct with his lovely smile.

“Hold on,” Chanyeol said, holding up his finger to indicate he’d just be a minute. He grabbed his and Kyungsoo’s clothes from the floor and darted into the bathroom across the hall, hanging the wet clothes over the shower rod to drip dry. He returned with a fluffy white towel.

“Here. It’s chilly.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, smiling. They were mostly naked, Kyungsoo could see the outline of Chanyeol’s dick straining against his briefs, and Chanyeol was offering him a towel because _it’s chilly_. Kyungsoo rubbed his hair with the towel and patted his arms and legs dry. Chanyeol kept his gaze on Kyungsoo—he raked his eyes up his body in a way that made Kyungsoo feel exposed, blood rushing to the surface of his skin.

Kyungsoo held out the towel to Chanyeol who took it and dried himself off as well. His bright red hair was still damp enough to lay flat against his forehead. He raked his fingers through his hair to push it out of his face.

“Good?” Chanyeol asked.

Kyungsoo nodded and reached a hand out to Chanyeol’s waist to pull him closer. Chanyeol kissed him, running his tongue along Kyungsoo’s teeth, and Kyungsoo allowed him to be in control for the time being. He let Chanyeol herd them back towards the bed. When Kyungsoo felt the edge of the mattress hit his legs he flipped their positions so Chanyeol was the one with his back to the bed. He pushed Chanyeol backwards onto the mattress, straddling his lap, and wound his fingers into Chanyeol’s hair to deepen their kiss.

Chanyeol sucked softly on Kyungsoo’s tongue and pulled a moan out of him. Kyungsoo grinded his hips down, finally feeling Chanyeol’s cock against his own, but there was still the underwear in the way. He shifted his weight enough to pull Chanyeol’s briefs down his hips. Chanyeol lifted his hips to help and then took over for Kyungsoo. When he finished pulling them down his legs he tossed them onto the floor.

Kyungsoo took a moment to just look at how beautiful Chanyeol was fully naked. His nipple piercings glinted in the low light of the bedroom. His cock rested against his tummy. Kyungsoo gave it a few slow strokes, running his thumb through precum on the tip, smiling at the little sigh Chanyeol let out, before he lifted his own hips to pull off his briefs. He settled back on Chanyeol’s lap.

Finally, finally, no layers were between them. Chanyeol stared unabashedly and it made Kyungsoo blush like crazy. He ran his hands up Kyungsoo’s thighs leaving Kyungsoo’s nerves tingling. He slid his hands to Kyungsoo’s ass and he grabbed it firmly. Kyungsoo rocked his hips, rubbing their cocks together, and moaned.

“Kyungsoo. Fuck me, please.”

Kyungsoo smiled when he answered, “Since you asked so nicely.” Chanyeol’s laugh was a little breathless.

When Chanyeol reached into the drawer of his bedside table to grab lube Kyungsoo was pretty sure he saw one of those gorgeous quartz dildos, pale pink, smooth, and tapered, and god, if he would ever be able to get the image of Chanyeol fucking himself with it out of his head.

With Chanyeol on his back Kyungsoo settled between his legs. He stretched Chanyeol open on his fingers while sucking on his nipples, his collarbone, his neck—Chanyeol’s torso would be marked with hickeys. His low groans and panting made Kyungsoo’s head feel heavy with desire. Chanyeol squirmed under Kyungsoo in an attempt to find friction against his neglected cock while his own hands gripped tight at the sheets.

“Kyungsoo. Please. _Please_.”

“You ready?”

Chanyeol nodded frantically. His eyebrows were knit and his eyes were screwed shut. He made a noise of protest when Kyungsoo pulled his fingers out but Kyungsoo made quick work of rolling the condom on. Chanyeol’s eyes fluttered open just as Kyungsoo pressed the head of his cock against Chanyeol’s hole, and the eye contact overwhelmed Kyungsoo with affection.

Kyungsoo began slowly, savouring the feeling of Chanyeol around him and the way he pulled Kyungsoo close with hands around his waist, but Chanyeol had something different in mind. He begged for Kyungsoo to fuck him harder. His nails dug into Kyungsoo’s back.

Not wanting to disappoint, Kyungsoo pounded into Chanyeol, adoring the noises that spilled from his mouth. He leaned in to push the barbells through Chanyeol’s nipples with his tongue and Chanyeol’s moans were fucking incredible. 

“Can you spank me,” Chanyeol said quietly, almost like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be heard.

“Fuck, yeah,” Kyungsoo responded eagerly. He ran a hand up Chanyeol’s chest as he slowly pulled out. “You want to flip over, baby?”

Chanyeol pushed himself up, sweat sticking to his skin, and turned over to lean on his elbows with his ass up. Kyungsoo ran a hand across Chanyeol’s right cheek before rearing up and bringing his hand down. The smack of skin on skin was loud in the room and Chanyeol groaned.

“God, yeah, harder.”

Kyungsoo repeated his action with more force, and again, and again. Chanyeol was muttering a stream of “yes” and “fuck” beneath him. Kyungsoo did the same to Chanyeol’s left cheek before giving him a break, massaging his pink skin. He ran his thumb over Chanyeol’s hole and watched it pucker. Kyungsoo pressed his cock slowly into Chanyeol, pulled out, and slammed back in. Chanyeol let out a drawn out moan.

He fucked Chanyeol hard, anchoring himself with his hands on Chanyeol’s hips, and alternated hands to smack Chanyeol’s ass. Chanyeol strained to lean back for sloppy kisses. He had tears in his eyes; Kyungsoo kissed the corner of his eye and asked how he was, wondered if he wanted more or less, but Chanyeol said it was perfect.

“Coming, I’m coming,” Chanyeol breathed, stroking himself. Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol clench around him.

“Oh, god.” He fucked into him fast and hard, snapping his hips, gasping when he came. 

Chanyeol’s head fell onto the pillow. His breathing was heavy.

“Okay if I pull out now?” Kyungsoo asked, running his hand up and down Chanyeol’s back. Chanyeol muttered an affirmative. Kyungsoo pulled out slow and pulled the condom off.

“I’m gonna throw this out in the bathroom, okay?”

“Noo,” Chanyeol whined, rolling over and spreading his arms, clearly wanting Kyungsoo to cuddle. His face shone with sweat. It clung to his temples and caught the light on his philtrum. Kyungsoo’s heart felt so warm.

“Oh, honey,” Kyungsoo replied, “It’s okay. I’ll be right back. Promise.” He leaned in to nuzzle their noses together and pecked Chanyeol quick. “Is that okay?”

Chanyeol had brightened at the endearment and he nodded. Kyungsoo clambered off the bed and to the bathroom but he returned immediately to fall against Chanyeol, who snuggled into his chest and wrapped an arm and a leg around him. Kyungsoo ran his fingers through Chanyeol’s sweaty hair and kissed his forehead.

“How are you?”

“Good. So good.”

“Yeah? Do you need anything? Water?” Kyungsoo asked. Chanyeol thought about it for a moment.

“No, but it’s cold.”

Kyungsoo stretched his arm as far as he could towards the blanket at the foot of the bed without jostling Chanyeol too much. His fingertips just grazed the woolly material and he pulled it up over the both of them, then resumed stroking Chanyeol’s hair.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol muttered into Kyungsoo chest.

“Ah, sweet boy. You don’t have to thank me.”

“ _Stop_ ,” Chanyeol whined, “You’ll make me cry for real.”

When Kyungsoo laughed Chanyeol smacked his chest half-heartedly.

“Gonna cook you breakfast tomorrow,” Kyungsoo promised. He yawned. He was so comfortable and warm that it was easy to slip into sleep; Chanyeol’s arms anchored him, his scent everywhere in the small room.

“I can’t believe my hot boyfriend can cook, too.”

“I can’t believe _my_ hot boyfriend is so sappy.” 

**

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s housewarming party was on a hot and humid night just over a year later—well, it was a party in the loosest sense of the word, considering there were only a few people present. The house the two of them were renting was an old, tiny, cozy one bedroom with an actual _backyard_ for Chanyeol to garden in. He had already planted marigolds in the plot of dirt along the back fence. Their citrusy scent got caught in the breeze.

They were currently in the backyard, gathered around a crackling campfire. Chanyeol was playing songs on request on his acoustic. If Baekhyun requested Wonderwall one more time Jongdae insisted he would throw his fucking phone into the fire.

Kyungsoo’s smile was golden when he requested Neil Young’s Harvest Moon. He didn’t take his eyes of Chanyeol while they sang together. He thought of every fond memory the song held for him and felt warmth bloom in his chest like Chanyeol’s marigolds.

_When we were strangers_  
_I watched you from afar_  
_When we were lovers_  
_I loved you with all my heart._

_Because I'm still in love with you_  
_I want to see you dance again_  
_Because I'm still in love with you_  
_On this harvest moon._

**Author's Note:**

> 1.pretty much entirely inspired by the lucky one teaser pics. Can you believe that shit!!  
> 2\. I titled it after what I imagine chanyeol smells like in this au, because I also imagine he loves a good floral perfume  
> 3\. I doodled some stuff for this fic too, which you can see here if you want: http://goo.gl/CFmDd9  
> 4\. this is a heap of self indulgent piercing/flower boy fluff so thank you for reading!  
> 5\. Also if you’re not Canadian/haven’t heard harvest moon: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2MtEsrcTTs
> 
> HEY UPDATE cal drew some lovely art for this fic and I'm so grateful + cannot believe my eyes it's so beautiful!! check it out! goo.gl/UBrTcd


End file.
